


The Fall of V.F.D. [Xia AU V.F.D. Backstory]

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Series: Way of Xia (ASoUE Blade & Soul AU) [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: (Vagrant. Ferocious. Determined.)This is the backstory for how the warrior clan known as V.F.D. fell within the Xia AU.





	The Fall of V.F.D. [Xia AU V.F.D. Backstory]

**Author's Note:**

> Way of Xia AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948612/chapters/42387860
> 
> The official Xia AU character index: (https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/post/185357232235/the-way-of-xia-au-character-index)  
Way of Xia First Arc play list!: (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4CIBBYqpHEmbAXx9T1rmGZ?si=BW4SaRe6Sd-wCKl4IxvPow)  
My tumblr blog: (https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/)

  * The clan's schism began some few years before the final seam broke, as one group said that infiltrating the Ebondrake from the inside would be the best cause of their downfall. The other side, however, thought of this as a betrayal.

  * Apparently, the "firestarter" side had created a powerful and wicked flower called the “Queen Bloom” that could wipe out the Ebondrake. The "firefighters" saw this as morally incorrect, so they developed something that could instantly cure the dark chi that spills from it. They infused it into various things. It seems as though this also instantly cures dark chi in general.

  * The final seam broke when two warriors of the V.F.D. clan on the opposing sides, a blade master named Beatrice, and an assassin named Esmé, began to fight after a heated meeting in the main temple of the clan's grounds. Beatrice took the sugar bowl, which belonged to Esmé. (The sugar bowl was seen as a trophy of sorts, and it just happened to hold some of that cure at the time. Now? Who knows what’s in there.) The two sped out onto the main grounds and fought furiously.

  * Two sensei in the clan attempted to stop the two women from fighting, only to be slain by Beatrice, Bertrand coming to her aid. Apparently, she had done this on purpose. She was hell bent on seeing her choice through. These two elders happened to be Olaf's parents. He began to seek revenge for this.

  * Lemony, a gunslinger warrior, raced off with Beatrice and Bertrand into the wilds of the Viridian Coast, and Olaf swore to destroy them for what she had done. Esmé swore to get her sugar bowl back.

  * Years passed, and after the schism's final blow, many warriors left the clan to go under cover or try to escape their past lives as warriors.

  * Esmé returned from "hiding" to find Jerome, a former member from the V.F.D. clan. She expressed her _regret_ for the way she acted, and said she had fallen for him. Not sensing her motives, he had taken her as his wife, and they moved into a nice, large mansion in Zaiwei. This was until a nasty plot unfolded, showing her true colors. Her unconscious body was apparently taken by the Ebondrake after the Eclipse.

  * Olaf was set on revenge because of what had happened to his parents. In his quest for revenge, the Dark Lord continued to contact him deep within his conscious, resulting in an eventual corruption. This led him to unknowingly join the Ebondrake along with a few other "firestarters", who had met the same fate _(In which they were corrupted by the Dark Lord due to their deeply negative motives and emotions.)_. Esmé met the same fate, of course, and Carmelita, a young girl at the time, blindly followed in their footsteps (Her parents were slaughtered later by demons along with many other nobles' parents as well.), apparently seeking power. This lead to her becoming so corrupted she lost herself to the dark chi that infected her body. She hasn't been seen since.

  * Various other members and even non members succumbed to the twisted evils of the Ebondrake, whether by Olaf's hands or someone or something else.

  * Eventually, all of this would catch up to the man, however. The dark chi consumed him, causing him to wither away.

  * Apparently, the Queen Blooms were then later used by the Ebondrake to further their plans thanks to the Dark Lord.


End file.
